


Fall of Twilight and Rise of Hope

by itsjustmeg



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustmeg/pseuds/itsjustmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I remember the last time I confronted Sombra, or well, his power anyway. It was terrifying, like living a nightmare. The spell he used as booby trap to make me live out my deepest fears, is something I wish I could forget. But regardless, Sombra was here where Celestia and Luna once held court.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Twilight's point of view of the day that she was sealed away... and the moment that she felt hope for the first time since her fall. A side story to <b>Princess Ancora</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of Twilight and Rise of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this side story and sorry for the wait on chapter five of Princess Ancora, hopefully this will tide you all over until it's done ^^;

I glared darkly at the smirking shadow monster as he strode into Canterlot Castle, the former home of Princess Celetstia and Princess Luna. It had been one thousand years since they merged with their respected celestial bodies to protect the world from a collapse that only Cadence and I remember. I still morn the lass if my former teacher and confidant, all these years later… 

I remember the last time I confronted Sombra, or well, his power anyway. It was terrifying, like living a nightmare. The spell he used as booby trap to make me live out my deepest fears, is something I wish I could forget. But regardless, Sombra was here where Celestia and Luna once held court. 

“Good morning Princess…May I have the honor of your company…?” 

His grin was a sly one; a dark mischief flickered in his red eyes as he strode forward across the tiled marble floor. His steel clad hooves clacking sharply as they made contact with it. I narrowed my gaze at him as I ruffled my wings, a subtle gesture to the guards to leave and start evacuating the city. 

“Your company isn’t welcomed here Sombra… you shouldn’t even be alive…” 

I replied steely as he let out a chuckling laugh. 

“Yes….I should now shouldn’t I… Cadence and the Crystal Heart did a fine job of rendering me to pieces all those years ago… But…” 

He smirked as he lifted a steel clad hoof and tapped his horn. 

“It seems to me that there are some ponies who don’t like their new rulers…” 

His smirk turned into a mad grin as his horn started to glow with a dark magic that had been sealed away for millenniums deep within the depths of Tartarus. As the steam of corrupted magic was fired toward me, I quickly used a shield spell, one that had been passed down to every generation of my family. Shining Armor had perfected this particular spell when he was a foal, but it had taken me much longer. 

The dark magic struck my shield as I pushed back against it, I dug my hooves into the marble tiles, I heard some snaps as the tiles cracked under my hooves as I bore down with all my weight and magic to anchor my spell. I shut my eyes tightly, calling on the Elements of Harmony that were locked deep within my soul. I recalled my friends, and the many that fallowed after their deaths all those years ago. I could feel soothing warmth engulf me as I remembered them, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack… my friends were still with me after all these years, in not in physical form then in spirit. 

The magic of the elements of harmony shimmered around me as I opened my eyes; I looked across the throne room at Sombra and noticed that he was also straining against my magic as I was against his. I then forced the magic that was building inside of me out in a single powerful burst, The shield I created shattered as the magic of the Elements shot against the dark magic. The two conflicting types of magic tried to overpower the other but the Elements won in the end. Sombra was thrown back across the room and skid across the floor, his steel armor left angry gashes in the marble. I lifted my head as I approached him cautiously. He lay still for a moment before his body shook with a sickening, malicious laugh. 

“…Is that it… Princess Twilight…? Is that all the Elements can do?” 

He coughed between his words as I froze in my hoof steps. The Elements of Harmony weren’t enough to defeat Sombra… I assumed that… but it was enough to stall him? Atleast until word got to the Crystal Empire… To Cadence. 

Sombra stood from his spot on the floor, a few pieces of tile fell from him as he moved. As he did I noticed a few Shadow ponies dressed in armor step into the throne room, some of these ponies were unicorns. My eyes shifted cautiously at the shadow soldiers and I wondered if these were the traitors that Sombra had mentioned before. 

“I must say Princess… that power is impressive…” 

He said as he looked at me with a smile that made my stomach turn. He rose his hoof and then slammed it onto the tile floor, shattering the marble and sending out shards of splinters. His horn started to glow again as those shards froze in mid air and turned into onyx crystals. My breath caught in my throat. This dark magic was powerful, and nothing at all like what I felt when I first encountered it. This was painful, this was distress, this was… beyond just fear... 

I glanced to the shadow unicorns around the rooms and noticed their horn a light with magic before I glanced to my hooves, I expected onyx crystals to be creeping up my legs, but instead I saw a sealing circle. 

The onyx shards started to spin around me as Sombra strode closer to me. He stepped into the circle as he looked me straight in the eye. 

“So much power….” 

He said in a voice that I would have found as admiration if coming from any other pony. 

“Join me…rule with me… We can give Equestira what is rightfully deserves…” 

He cooed, I found it sickening. I wanted to be anywhere but in this monster’s presence. But the best I could do was glare at him, my magic suddenly blocked, I assumed by the floating onyx shards. 

“Never…” 

I replied angrily as my eyes narrowed. 

“A shame… and what beautiful eyes you have…” 

He cooed again as he used his magic to lift my silver tiara from my head. He stepped out of the circle and turned around to face me. He used his magic to levitate my crown high above me. I then felt a sharp, painful pull. Dark black sparks shot from the onyx shards at me. I screamed in both surprise and pain as they hit me. I felt myself starting to change… and not in a pleasant way like how I became an alicorn. I felt my magic being manipulated from inside of me, like it was being forced out against its will and used in ways I have never used it before. I let out a final scream before I came to darkness. 

I couldn’t speak, I wasn’t even sure if I was breathing. I struggled to open my eyes, but I couldn’t. When I was finally able to see something, it was a weird feeling. It was like I was looking through fogged glass, and everything I heard, was a muffled echo. 

“What should we do with the crown Sir?” 

A pony said as Sombra let out a hum. 

“I will deal with that…” 

He said in a bored tone, my vision was tossed about as I was moved elsewhere. I soon noticed sharp edged crystals, and I could see Sombra’s reflection in his as well as my crown. I then started to panic. Where was I? I would see almost everything as I was tossed about… almost like my… oh Celestia… I was my crown! Sombra had sealed me inside of my crown! I wanted to scream, lash out, use my magic, anything! But everything was blocked to me except for sight and hearing. I was soon placed atop a flat surface and was greeted by Sombra’s sullen looking face. 

“You would have made a fine Queen Twilight… but don’t worry about your dear Ponyville… I will take care of it for you…” 

Sombra told me, I suddenly became afraid at those words. Not Ponyville… Celestia! The thoughts of what he would do to those innocent ponies sent fear through me that would last me for who knows how long. Sombra stepped away from me, turned his back on me and left. I then saw my reflection in the crystal, well my crown’s reflection. I wanted to cry, I was helpless, alone for only Celestia knew for how long and as far as I knew time was lost to me. 

I don’t know how long I had been starring at my crown’s reflection, long enough I think I had forgotten what I looked like. But I started to hear voiced. My mind playing tricks on me for sure. 

“Is it this way?” 

A voice said softly. 

“It should be Ancora darling, Spectrum… what are you doing?” 

“Checking for booby traps… Amethyst…” 

“Always a guard…forever a guard…” 

“Can we please just hurry…Every pony is counting on us to find Princess Twilight’s crown” 

“Patience is a virtue Princess…” 

“I know… but if I’m to lead an army against my father that crown is nessesary…” 

“Do you plan on wearing Twilight’s crown into battle?” 

“No Spectrum… but I think it will unite all the ponies together. And that’s what Equestria needs in order to defeat King Sombra.” 

“But darling…are you ready to face your father?” 

There was a pause as I listened more intently on the conversation of these ponies. Hope was rising up within me as I listened. 

“I’m not an Alicorn… there hasn’t been an alicorn in two thousand years… but it doesn’t matter if I’m ready or not to face my father… As long as there is an ounce of hope for Equestira… and I being the symbol of that hope… then I have no choice but to face Smbra.” 

A heard hoof steps approach me and a chorus of gasps. 

“its been here the whole time… for a thousand years…?” 

The male pony’s voice said as soft elegant hoof steps approached me, I vaguely saw her reflection in the crystal before I saw her for myself. She was a snow white unicorn mare with a silver mane and blue eyes that reminded me of Shining Armor’s. 

**FIN**


End file.
